A Thousand Years
by BlackVeiledProxy
Summary: Clover is your average she-cat. She's bold and very outspoken. She gets bullied just like humans do, then one day she meets up with a street clan that killed her brother. Then she meets her ice cold savior, with a black heart. T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A Thousand Years was inspired by the song. I love that song….. It's by Christina Perri.**

**Clover- White and brown she-cat with black ears, pale golden eyes, slender body long legs and a smooth tail**

**Petal- White she-cat with red ears gray eyes, a brown tipped tail with a slender build. (Belongs to Starbomb)**

**Flint- Dark brown tom with short legs and a fluffy tail (Belongs to Striker in the night) **

**Axel- Black tom with blood red paws and reddish amber eyes, huge and muscular**

**Dust- Sandy brown tom with pale green eyes**

**Stone- Dark gray tom with blue eyes**

**Light- Golden tom with green eyes and one black paw**

(Any body's Pov)

Clover awoke to the arising dawn. The sun was a brilliant shade of gold and was slowly rising up into the sky. The sky itself was jumbled up and full of confusion. It was orange, pink, and blue at the same time, but it looked beautiful. The jumbled up sky looked like Clover's life however. She was nice to everyone, but she still got picked on more than the others. It made no sense.

She lived in the city. Monsters roared around the crowded place and rotten water slashed your fur. It would take a while to get the nasty stuff out of your pelt. Splatters of blood from unknown victims stained the twoleg buildings. Shadows here were vast and dark making it hard to have hope, but clover had all the hope in the world. Still there was danger on just about every corner, but at least she had her best friends, Petal and Flint. Clover loved them like a sister and a brother, but she never understood their violent streaks.

The mean street cats consisted of Dust, Stone, and Light. They called Clover a freak and worse things. Such as a piece of mouse mush. It was horrid to be called that, that's one of the only things that could set Clover's temper up. It wasn't a nice thing to be picked on, but Clover found her ways around it. For example, hanging out with Petal and Flint.

(Clover's Pov)

"Hey guys wait up!" I yowled trying to catch up to Petal and Flint. My paws pounded against the rough, uneven alley ground. I was used to it though. Walking these streets really toughened your pads up. This hostile place was our home. Sure we had to fight for territory and food, but we still had fun.

Suddenly Petal and Flint skidded to a halt. They turned back with horrified expression. Was this some sort of game? I stopped momentarily and looked around wondering what the heck was going on.

Petal's gray eyes were wide and Flint pushed me forward commanding, "Run!" I didn't question it; I just started pounding my paws until I caught up with Petal. Whenever Flint or Petal said run, you run. We continued to run until we stopped at the corner of a twoleg building. There was a little hollow that we could squeeze into.

Petal said, "Hide!" She didn't hesitate to push herself into the hollow. She snapped her brown tipped tail into the small shelter. I stayed back looking for the cause of the problem, maybe I could solve it? Flint sensed my hesitation and pushed me into the hollow. Then he squeezed in after us.

Soon a huge dog ran snarling down the alley. I pressed myself further into the shelter, glad that Flint shielded me.

The fur along the dog's spine prickled creating a small arch along it. It didn't see us. Soon it whipped around angrily and went back to wherever it came from. When we were sure the dog was gone Flint, Petal, and I burst out laughing.

**Review please! **


	2. Meet Axel

**The Mist Account: Thank you! **

**MaeVin194: Thanks **

**Starbomb: So true and your welcome! **

**Striker in the Night: I will :) **

(Axel's Pov)

Axel stared as three cats ran past the deep shadows where he was lying down. Soon a huge dog came running after the cats. Axel just turned his body away, why should he care? He killed every day to stay alive. Axel was a monster that had no chance of being tamed. For Axel didn't have a soul, and he and a deep dark secret only his victims knew. He was a vampire cat. He already had to live with himself for a thousand years.

Axel stood up beside the blood splattered wall. No cat would dare come here. This is where all the cats' dead bodies went. He was already sitting in a pool of dried blood. His jaws parted into an evil smile. Fangs stuck out making and sane cat run. He licked some blood casually off his fags. He needed them clean.

Axe; started padding down the alley's looking for a victim. To be honest Axel had some really freaky ideas about murdering innocent cats. He liked to look at their horrified expressions as he ripped his victim apart. He sucked out all their blood while they were still alive.

Their screams were a melody to Axel. He had gotten so used to murder it was almost enjoyable to drain out all the sour red liquid, out of their bodies. Only afterwards he felt more alone than satisfied. Soon Axel found a victim. He slunk towards it quietly staying in the shadows.

Axel's victim was a white tom. The white cat was licking at his paw. A gushy red liquid came down it in blobs. No wonder Axel wanted this cat for a victim. Axel slinked even closer towards the tom and pounced landing perfectly on the tom's shoulders.

"What did I do to you?" The white cat screeched as Axel tore open some of the tom's flesh. Bright red blood poured out of the wound like a river.

"Everything," Axel hissed. Then he put his fangs to the gory wound and began drinking the crimson blood. The white tom yowled in pain, but he got weaker by his movements. Axel looked into the eyes of the tom and saw only horror.

Axel was a monster. He put some blood on a paw and flung his paw over towards the wall. The blood splattered everywhere marking the marks of a new victim. Axel left the white tom there. The cat was bloodless and looked really thin. His meal was done. Then he slunk off into the shadows and waited for another sunrise for demons vampires did not sleep.

**Please review! **


	3. Heart beats fast

**Starbomb: Sorry….. inner weird side of me**

**The rest of this is going to be kind of different. In italics lyrics will be the main thing for the story all from A Thousand Years. **

_Heart beats fast _(Clover's Pov)

Clover and Petal padded down a narrow alley. They were looking for Flint. All three friends had been playing hide and go seek. Petal was it and had found Clover easily. Cover didn't really like the game that much though. She was always afraid if one of her friends would wind up dead. The street murders were so common everyone on the street thought they would get ripped to pieces. Never the less, they were still searching for Flint.

The muscular brown tom was very clever. Each time they played the game he would pick a new hiding spot. Clover searched carefully along the twoleg buildings. She never missed a slight crevice. Then a light breeze swept through both she-cats fur. Clover suddenly paused confused, the smell of carrion filled her nose and she flinched.

"So you smell it too?" Petal asked. Clover nodded horrified, what if Flint had been killed and that was his scent? Clover raced down the dirty hard streets with Petal racing right beside her.

"Do you think it could be coming from Flint?" Petal asked racing after me. I had to stay confident for Petal, even if I believed the total opposite thing.

"No it smells so bad it must've been dead for a few days," Clover liked, but that wasn't true. A cat could've been killed just moments ago and could've smelt just as bad. If it was done with poisoning it would smell so much worse though.

"Are you sure?" Petal asked carefully not making eye contact with me. Clover gave a quick sharp nod and did her best to look confident. Stay stone hard in times of crisis. Try not to let any doubt creep into your head. Stay hard and keep those second thoughts away.

Then the horrid smell was getting closer. A patch of white fur was right in front of us, we were at the corner of a really dark alley. A piece of flesh still clung to part of the fur. A small puddle of dried blood was around it. I felt like barfing right there. This patch of fur was a promise to find something gory.

Petal gulped nervously, "Should we check it out?" Clover didn't blame her. She kinda wanted to turn tail and run.

She scented the air one more time and crinkled her nose, "Yes. We might as well say a few words over the corpse. It was reluctant but true. The unknown warriors always deserve a small tribute.

Both cats turned around the corner and stared in horror. A white tom lay in a puddle of sticky and recently dried blood. Some of his blood had been splattered on the wall. His eyes were filled with horror. The really gross thing though, was the fact that he had no blood left in him. He looked like a jagged twig in the winter that happened to be covered in snow.

"Oh my brick," Petal said with her mouth agape. This was the worst crime scene they had been to yet.

"Let's say a few words," Clover comforted. Her white with brown tail burled around her body. Clover's voice may have been calm, but that was a trick. On the inside she was disturbed. What could have done this?

When Petal and Clover had said their words they both hurried away from the alley. It was really scary down there. They began their frantic search for Flint. Clover ran faster than she ever had down screaming Flint's name. Her heart had never been this fast before in her life. Her heart beats fast.

_**Review please! **_


	4. Colors and promises

**The Storm Mist Account: Thanks :)**_  
_

**Starbomb: We'll see *sly smile* **

**xxSCOURGExx: Thank you :D**

_Colors and promises (Clover's Pov) _**  
**

"Flint!" I screamed. My pads were bleeding from scrambling along every alley. My paws hurt as I jumped up onto a brick wall that twolegs had made. From here I might get a better view. I scraped my paw along a brick and i flinched. More pad skin had been torn off. I didn't care though. That murder had made me even more anxious to find Flint.

Then I saw the brown tabby's familiar pelt. He skirted around the corner and gave me a confused glance. He looked perfectly fine, no wounds or torn flesh like I would've expected.

"What were you calling me for? We were playing a game," Flint sounded upset. That was his favorite game, and he hated loosing it.

"The game's over. There's been another brutal murder in the area. All the blood was gone. The poor cats expression was filled with horror. No fighting back was one," Clover explained pacing.

"So that's what smell of carrion was," Flint said, "I thought it was twoleg poison."

Clover quickly glanced around paranoid. On the streets you never knew what would happen to you. Cats got killed here everyday, but it was still home. Just a terrifying home.

"I promise I'll protect you and Petal to the best of my ability," Flint said noticing my swift glances. I stiffened at the word promise. I despised that word.

~ Flahsback ~

_Young Clover along the unknown streets with her brother Storm. Clover was scared she had been here before. The streets were rough and skinned her pads. She let out a small whimper as her pad started bleeding. _

_"You'll be fine. The cats here are nice, I promise," Storm. Clover nodded twitching her black ears thoughtfully. I might even make friends here. That was the first promise that had been made made to her that day. _

_After later three rough looking street cats came into view. They had scars of may past battles. They looked rather thin, but their muscles were easily thanks to the rain. Their eyes were narrowed and their ears were flattened. They didn't look that friendly. _

_"Hello," Clover said politely not sure of what to make of them. They glared at her and she shrunk back terrified. Soon Clover came up with a random agreement. _

_"Promise that you won't hurt us?" Clover asked. They nodded in agreement. That was the second promise that day._

_When Storm and Clover turned to leave the street cats jumped and attacked them. Clover and storm barely chased them off. They fought them off, but Storm was badly wounded. Clover was scared, but she tried to satay positive. _

_Clover and Storm sheltered in a small crevice. Before they went to sleep Clover asked, "Storm promise me you'll e okay." Storm nodded even though anxiety was sharp in his eyes. Clover didn't notice though. _

_The next morning Storm was ice cold and limp. He wouldn't make up. Three promises were amde, and three were broken._

X Back to reality X

Clover's pale gold eyes grew huge and had a haunted look to them, "Don't promise me anything." She padded off lashing her tail and laid down for the night.

**Review please! **


	5. Brave

**Starbomb: Yeah Flint's fine**

**xxSCOURGExx: It was and thanks**

_How to be Brave _(Clover's Pov)

Clover padded alone in the streets. She didn't want to be near any cat that day. She watched the sun rise in the sky for a while, then she heard her stomach growl. Time to hunt, alone. Hunting alone was more dangerous than ever, but Clover was willing to risk it.

She opened her mouth and drew in the scents. Nearby was a vole, a rat, carrion, and allot of blood. Of all those things, the vole was the best option. Clover followed it's scent tracking the prey carefully. Soon she saw it munching on some strange twoleg object. Clover instinctively dropped down into a crouch and waited.

Clover's tail began to lower itself, but not so low that it would sweep the ground. She crept forward slowly, careful not to step on anything that would disrupt the vole. Then she pounced and nipped it's neck. The sharp tang of blood filled her mouth. Clover ripped the vole apart and began chewing the meat slowly, savoring every bite. Unknown to her a certain blood sucking tom could smell all that blood.

Clover say up and began licking at her paws, and drawing her paws over her ears. Then she felt a great force land on her back. A massive black tom with blood red paws and amber eyes. His amber eyes were different though, they looked pure evil and red.

Clover hissed as his claws ripped over her heart area. She spat in his face. The tom growled, he looked like a demon. clover hissed back at him, determined not to give up. The tom however straightened, feeling quite awkward. No victim had ever done that to him before.

(Axel's Pov)

"You could've killed me," The she cat said angrily, fur bristling, "If you want the vole that bad you can have it!"

"I can't eat it," Axel said, "I'm Axel."

"I'm Clover, and yes you can eat it. That's like saying you can't die," Clover insisted.

Axel stood still, if only she knew how close to home she was to guessing what he was. She was different than the rest of his victims. This one had more spirit, and was full of confidence. He had never seen a cat like her in 1,000 years.

"Well bye and thanks for ruining my meal!" Clover stormed off. Axel smiled and followed her, but in the shadows. Clover knew how to be brave. Was she what he was looking for all these years?

**Review please! **


	6. Contest and preview

**A/N: So sorry guys! I haven't updated in a while because I've been fasting for God. Anyways this is a CONTEST. I'm making a NEW Clover. Her name is no longer going to be Clover. I don't like it anymore. So based on the description below, I'll need you guys to make a CREATIVE new name for her. It MUST be based on her description (below) and her personality, which is still going to be kept. **

**Description: Snow white she-cat with gentle amber eyes rimmed with a pale silver. Small, delicate jet black paws and a golden tipped left ear. Slender with a slightly plumy looking tail. **

**The Prizes for the winner: You can choose either prize 1 or prize 2. Prize 1: Full story based on the song of your choice (I'm only doing it for Warrior's Cats) or Prize 2: A one-shot of one of YOUR Oc's. (I'll need info on that one) So happy naming time!**

* * *

[Clover Pov]

I couldn't trust him. There was just something about his name. Axel...It sent chills along my spine making my fur spike up ever so slightly. Everything about him was strange. His movements were strong, graceful, confident, and fast like lightning. His piercing red eyes were hypnotic, and demonic. They scared me and chilled me to the bone. The way Axel's body was built was threatening and powerful. I felt like a shrub being compared to a tree! One glare from his eyes could impose fear into your heart forever.

The air around him was freezing and bitterly cold. His claws were sharp and thicker than even from the old tales of Tigerstar. His fangs, long and sharp, stained with drops of blood. Axel smelled of carrion and the corpses of mauled, innocent cats who'd been massacred by the claws and fangs of him. His heart was pitch black and ten times too small. It couldn't beat inside his chest, if he even had one. And yet, he stood in front of me, and I wasn't afraid.

* * *

**Right so for the contest I'm giving you today, and the winner will be announced tomorrow. **


	7. How can I love and the winner

**Dear gosh guys, you made it so hard for me to choose….now there's going to be a first and second place. First place gets the whole story based on a song. Second place gets the one-shot about their Oc's. Right, now review answers: **

**Striker in the Night: Pretty name  
Starbomb: Someone was thinking creative :)  
SassyStarr: I could never to that to you guys DX and pretty name  
IAmTheDayDreamer: That is rather odd, I know how you feel about the epic screamo bands….ah especially Black Veil Brides (Do not get me started on them XD) **

_"How can I love when I'm afraid to fall" {Inferna's Pov} _

I stared hardly at Axel. He was freaky and creepy. I wouldn't doubt it for a second if he was the one who killed all those poor innocent cats. Their bodies were mangled and destroyed beyond all belief. And yet, a secret part of me admired the killer. What the heck was I saying!?

I couldn't trust him. There was just something about his name. Axel...It sent chills along my spine making my fur spike up ever so slightly. Everything about him was strange. His movements were strong, graceful, confident, and fast like lightning. His piercing red eyes were hypnotic, and demonic. They scared me and chilled me to the bone. The way Axel's body was built was threatening and powerful. I felt like a shrub being compared to a tree! One glare from his eyes could impose fear into your heart forever.

The air around him was freezing and bitterly cold. His claws were sharp and thicker than even from the old tales of Tigerstar. His fangs, long and sharp, stained with drops of blood. Axel smelled of carrion and the corpses of mauled, innocent cats who'd been massacred by the claws and fangs of him. His heart was pitch black and ten times too small. It couldn't beat inside his chest, if he even had one. And yet, he stood in front of me, and I wasn't afraid.

"Why do you have to talk to me? Find somebody else," I said grumpily.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You know my secrets my dear….I can't let you tell cats around here. Then I'd have to kill all of them, and I would be left without my precious supply of victims. So yes, you will keep your mouth tightly shut, got it?" Axel asked circling me. If it was possible, his eyes seemed to grow even more threatening and red. It left an ice cold chilling in my heart. Then why did I get this feeling deep down, that I liked it?

"Why? What would you do to me?" I challenged glaring up at him. My tail bristled and I kneaded my black paws over the alley ground. I was daring him to challenge me, which of course, he did.

"You really want to see me in action? I might leave you scared for years…_Inferna_," Axel said in a sickeningly sweet purr. He was insane…And I just egged him on so I could see him prove that fact. I knew right then that he was the killer.

That's when I took off and ran. Just ran away from all my fears and worries. A part of me started to miss Axel. I pondered how that was possible. I had been hurt enough. So why would I just let myself get hurt again. This time possible killed?

How can I love him…when I'm afraid to fall.

**Sorry it's short…anyways**

**1****st**** place goes to Striker in the Night, so you get to pick a SONG and I'll write a whole story about it with my own characters. **

**2****nd**** place goes to SassyStarr, you get to pick some of your Oc's and I'll write a one-shot about them, just make sure to send me the info. Pm's are preferred. **

**Review please!**


End file.
